


173. bramble rose

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [134]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Sarah visits Helena and her daughters at their cabin.





	

Sarah finds Helena out back behind her cabin, sitting on the edge of her porch drinking lemonade and staring thoughtfully at her garden.

“The vegetables are growing,” she says, by way of greeting. “Not the flowers though.”

“Give ‘em time,” Sarah says, sitting down next to her. “Or call Alison. Bet she’d love that shit.”

Helena shrugs a shoulder. “The phones do not work, always,” she says; she’s still looking at the garden, not at Sarah, and her face is calm and easy. “Also this is mine, and so I think I want it to grow on its own. Just to see.”

The silence hangs still for one beat, two, and then Sarah says: “Hi, meathead. I missed you.”

“Hello,” Helena says, turning to look at Sarah and giving her an enormous toothy grin. “Sorry! I was thinking about cabbages.”

Sarah scoots over on the porch and Helena gives her an awkward, one-armed hug, laughing a little bit as she does. She’s very warm. They’d taken her shopping before she and the girls left for the coast, and the shirt’s a good color on her; it makes her look less like something pale and dead washed up on the beach. She looks alive.

“How’s it been?” Sarah asks. “They drivin’ you mad yet?”

Helena makes an exaggerated sour face. “Not yet,” she says. “Soon. Much walking. Much falling. I am fearing sharp edges. Maybe do not go inside, all the tables are padded, it is very silly.”

“They’ll be okay,” Sarah says quietly. “Babies’ve got thick heads, they’ll be fine.” She looks back out at the garden, the way it’s starting to grow.

“Wasn’t there when Kira took her first steps,” she says out of nowhere, not really knowing why – except she does know, in a way. It’s the weight of Helena sitting next to her. She’s scared her children will fall, and Sarah knows, and Sarah knows. “S had to tell me later.”

“How is Kira,” Helena says, bumping her shoulder into Sarah’s shoulder: _it’s okay, it’s alright, you’re better now_. “I miss her.”

“She’s great,” Sarah says, feeling the smile pulling at her mouth. She looks down at her folded hands. Pride warms the center of her chest like a small sun. “All her teachers love her, she keeps runnin’ home after school to tell me about molecules and shit. Cosima’s thrilled.”

Helena lets out an amused little chuckle, stretches her legs off the porch and flexes her toes. “Tell her to come visit,” she says.

“Yeah, bet she’d love that,” Sarah says. “Not durin’ the school year though, S’d skin me, god knows she’s missed enough of it.”

For a moment the air is silent again. Helena sighs, long through her nose. Then her posture shifts a little bit and she carries on bravely anyways. “In the summer, then,” she says. “There will be cabbage.”

“Oh, great,” Sarah says with an exaggerated exhaustion. “Can’t wait for _that_.”

Helena blows a raspberry at her. “I will only feed you cabbage,” she says. “You will turn green. Also cabbage farts.”

“God, don’t,” Sarah says, but Helena’s laughing and shows no signs of stopping. “ _Terrible_ ,” Sarah says through her grin. Helena makes a loud fart sound, nearly falls over with how hard she’s laughing at her own brilliance.

From inside: a long, drawn-out wail of “ _maaaaaaaaa_.” Helena sits bolt upright. Every muscle in her body strains, hunting hound with a scent. She makes a disappointed tutting sound and stands up, brushes off the front of her pants.

“Anna is awake,” she says, by way of explanation. “She will wake her sister up, and then…madness.” She looks thrilled by it, though. She looks down at Sarah; her head tilts curiously on her neck. “You can stay,” she says. “I will be back. Soon.”

“Can I come in?” Sarah says. “I missed them too.”

Helena looks at her for just one more moment, and then says “Okay.” She offers a hand to Sarah and Sarah takes it, pulls herself up off the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
